


You okay?

by SorenMarie



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Intimacy, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: You and Charlie have a late night chat.





	You okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This covers the Intimacy square I have for Fluff Bingo.

You called her late last night and asked if you could crash at her place. Of course, she said yes. It had been over a month since the two of you were together and you missed her terribly.

Her arms were wrapped around your torso, so when you tried to flip over, they tightened around you and her eyes cracked open. “You okay?” Charlie’s voice was heavy with sleep.

“I wanna switch sides, this leg is getting sore." You whispered quietly as her grip loosened up.

Your head was resting on her chest and you felt her hand rest on your waist. ”’m sorry, forgot you were hurt.“

You gently kissed her collarbone and heard her quietly hum. "I’m fine, I promise. I had a pretty cute nurse that patched me up.”

“Prettier than me?” Even though Charlie’s eyes were closed, you knew she was still listening. 

“No one is prettier than you, baby.” She sloppily kissed your forehead before closing her eyes. When her breathing evened out, you knew she was out for the rest of the night. “**I missed being like this with you**.” You yawned and fell asleep after that.

“Well good morning sleepy head.” Charlie was standing by the edge of the bed with a huge grin on her face. She held out a to go cup of coffee in one hand and a breakfast sandwich in the other for you. “I know you don’t like to eat when you first wake up, but we have plans for today.” 

“Aww babe, thank you.” 

“I need you to eat, take a shower, put on something cute but wear comfortable shoes, and meet me downstairs.”

“I will but Charlie?” She watched as you took a sip of your tea and sat it down on the night stand beside you.

“Yeah?”

“Can I have a morning kiss?” You blushed as Charlie gently grabbed your chin and leaned in to gently kiss your lips.

“I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“I know why - you love meeee.” You grinned as Charlie rolled her eyes. “But babe? I love you too.”


End file.
